This Is Just The Beginning
by shane.mc
Summary: AU. High school. Oneshot.


1200hrs

"Hey Soi, there is this New Year's Eve party at my house later tonight and I was hoping you would come. It would be a New Year cum birthday party. It's gonna be fun." said Yoruichi as she handed Soi Fong a cream colored invitation card.

Soi Fong looked at the card, deep in thought. She came to know this tall, dark, mysterious, not to mention stunningly beautiful senior about two months ago. They were from two very different worlds. While Yoruichi is rich and care-less about her studies, Soi Fong is poor and studious. Some say they are polar opposite. Everywhere Yoruichi went, heads turn. Yet, Soi Fong is so inconspicuous in class that no one usually notices if she was absent save for the teacher. Looking back, Soi Fong realized that a lot had changed the last two months. First and foremost, she gained something she never wanted in high school. Fame. People badgered her for information and favors from Yoruichi. Second and most importantly, she realized that she fell in love with the ever cheeky, ever mischievous senior. She could not pin point exactly where and when she fell for her friend but she knew she did. The invite in her hands felt really heavy. New Year's Eve party would mean kissing someone at the stroke of midnight. Although, she has no intention to kiss anyone else aside from Yoruichi; she has absolutely no idea how her friend would take to the news.

Yoruichi watched as Soi Fong took the invite in her pale hands and stared at it for a long time. _Is it really so difficult to make up your mind about the party? _She looked back on the past few months. She had always noticed Soi Fong. No matter where she went, that girl had an air around her that keeps Yoruichi's eyes riveted to her each time she walks into a room. Yoruichi longed to approach her ye she had no idea how to strike up a conversation. She remembered the hellish times Kisuke and Kukakuu gave her for being uncharacteristically shy. By a stroke of luck, she was assigned to be Soi Fong's mentor in the karate club. That piece of news made her entire week. From that time onwards, she knew she had feelings for the girl.

"If it is so difficult to make up your mind, it's okay if you don't turn up. I wouldn't mind you know. I got to go, chemistry class. Need to find a good seat at the back so I would stop getting picked to answer questions. Bye!"

Yoruichi's party was the talk of the day since she invited almost everyone she know.

"You know, I will position myself next to Yoruichi-sama on the dance floor such that at the stroke of midnight she will end up kissing me. None of you guys stand a chance with her." Jared, one of the jocks, boasted. Soi Fong hated that guy from the moment she saw him. There is always something about him that pisses her off. The way he treats his girlfriends coupled with the lack of respect of anyone and bad character was more than enough to put Soi Fong off. _He is not all that good looking also. Compared with Yoruichi, he is like dung._

"No way am I letting you near her man. **I **will be the one that kisses her tonight." Adam declared.

"No! Me!"

"No!"  
The discussion soon turned into a heated argument and a trip to the principal's office.

_What a bunch of idiots. _Soi Fong thought as she saw similar scenes appearing almost everywhere as she left school.

2300hrs – Soi Fong's Room

"Are you sure you are not going?" Mai asked Soi Fong for the nth time that night.

"Yes…I'm sure. Just get off my back about it will you?" said an irritated Soi Fong.

"But it's 2300! In one hour's time Yoruichi is going to be in a lip lock with someone and you wouldn't even know who. Maybe she would kiss Jared. Or Adam. Or maybe that smart guy with the stripe hat that always hang out with her. Oh!! I hope it's that guy in the hat. I can't imagine what it will be like if she actually kiss one of the jocks. Ugh." Mai thought outloud.

"Shit!" was all Soi Fong said before she threw on something semi presentable and rushes out of the door.

"See, I knew you wanted to go." Said Mai to herself.

2330hrs – In the car

"Damn it!! Why is there a traffic jam at this hour?! Who the hell gets out at this time? For once I'm in a hurry and there is so heavy traffic! 2330. Okay, maybe I still have time." Soi Fong yelled and hit the steering wheel.

Time seemed to zoom by. At 2345hrs, she was still two blocks away from Yoruichi's apartment. An improvement from the three blocks distance fifteen minutes ago.

"That's it. I'm running there. Dear God, please let me be in time."

Soi Fong got out of her car, locked it and began running in the direction of Yoruichi's apartment; leaving her car in the middle of the street.

Everything seems to be against her. During her run, she slipped on a banana skin and ended up grazing her elbows, spraining her ankle along the way. The lift seem to take ages, which is only a few seconds in reality, to arrive. Soi Fong cursed her luck and prayed every step of the way.

10

9

8

She could hear people yelling, counting down as soon as she exits the lift.

7

6

She forgot all about the pain and sprinted the last fifty meters and yanked open the double door.

4

3

She scans the crowd for purple hair. Panic rise and she fought hard to keep it down and preventing herself from crying out Yoruichi's name.

2

She spotted her! To her disgust, the entire football team was surrounding Yoruichi. She dashed to Yoruichi's side and shoved the jocks and everyone else out of her way.

1

She made it just in time. _Thank you, God._

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

The lights went out and Soi Fong tipped toes to meet Yoruichi's lips halfway. Yoruichi was having a really pleasant kiss, something about this kiss that leaves her wanting more. _Who is this person? _The lips soon left hers and made their way to her ear.

"Happy new year, Yoruichi. And a happy birthday." Soi Fong whispered into Yoruichi's ear.

The lights came back on.

Yoruichi blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. She pinched herself. _Ouch! That hurts! So…I'm not dreaming?! _

"Soi…it really is you…" Yoruichi was at a loss for words.

Taking Yoruichi's silence as rejection Soi Fong made to leave when she felt a hand circle her left wrist, pulling her back.

"I love you too" Yoruichi whispered before going in for the kiss.

_Last year was great, but this year is going to be even better._ Yoruichi gazed into Soi Fong's storm grey eyes.

_What a year it will be and this is only the beginning_. Soi Fong looked back into Yoruichi's golden ones.

And they shared a tender smile.

* * *

AN: Happy New Year everyone! I know it's no longer new year and all that, but school and preping for class got in the way. Anw, wanna wish all of you a good year ahead. Like the title, this is only the beginning of the year! so work hard everyone! =)) I will get started on my sequel to If Only You Knew soon. This is a really busy semster for me so updates and all will be kinda slow so please bear with me. Meanwhile, I hope this oneshot does not disappoint you all too much.


End file.
